Alison Vega
About Alison Rose Vega Alison grew up on the outskirts of Salt Lake, Utah. She was raised in a country setting on her parents’ farm with her identical twin sister Ashley, their younger sister Aimee and their older brother Aaron. Growing up the twins were often helping their parents around the farm with chores and any other little odd jobs that needed to be done. She picked up the desire to learn how to play an acoustic guitar around the time that she was twelve. Her twin sister had a talent for writing songs and whilst Alison could write too and sometimes pitched into her sister's lyrics, her real gift had been her voice. Music has been a passion for the blonde from a very young age. It helped her through everything and singing along was used as a form of self-expression. When Alison had begun learning the guitar and Ashley had begun writing songs, Alison would often help to write the music for her sister's songs. When she wasn't off doing her own thing she could often be found playing one of her sister's songs or one of the songs they wrote together and singing them. Sometimes for nobody, sometimes for whoever was listening. While the two are completely identical physically, their personalities had their differences. Ashley was quiet and introverted usually keeping to herself whilst Alison was the most outgoing of the two and made friends easily. In an effort to help the older of the two, Ashley, break out of her shell a little bit, their parents forced her to attend a dance held by their school. Alison had been sick that night (or so her parents had thought) and while she felt bad that Ashley would be attending the dance alone, she was sure her twin would have a good time. Alison had other plans that night. Due to the rules that their parents had set concerning dating, the blonde had been seeing someone in secret for about a month. Her twin, of course, knew of the boy and had seen pictures of Alison with her boyfriend. She had snuck out to be with him on several occasions throughout the month that they were dating and so the night of the dance had been nothing new. Sneaking out of the house, getting to his beat up truck at the bottom of the driveway and driving away to their special place ... it was all a very familiar habit for the teenager. However, they were attacked. Coincidentally, or her perhaps not-so-coincidentally, Ashley too had been attacked. Thankfully, Ashley knew exactly where Alison would be that night and she helped to locate her twin in time to save her. Something else happened that night that she would never forget, though. Just before Ashley and two women had arrived, her boyfriend had been killed right in front of her. Since then, the twins have been allied with The Insurgence and while Alison does miss her family; she feels that fighting alongside the others within The Insurgence is the best way to protect them from the war at hand. 'Alison's' Abilities/Skills NAME's abilities/skills include..... Go into detail about their abilities. How do they use them? Who taught them to use them? Do they like to use them. NAME learned to control all his/her abilities by the time they turned AGE. How skilled are they at using their abilities? Does any part of them give them trouble? 'Alison's' Strengths/Weaknesses Other than special abilities, is there things your character is good at? How do their personality traits make them stronger? What are their species weaknesses? Do they have any personal weaknesses? Which of their personality traits can cause them problems? The Relationships Family: Aaron Vega (Older Brother), Ashley Vega (Twin Sister), Aimee Vega (Younger Sister). Best Friends: Lindsay Mitchell Romantically Interested In: Logan Frost Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: Matthew Harwell Sexual Encounters: Matthew Harwell Photos of Alison Tumblr_mihjc5ek2y1rcl84fo4_250.png Normal_00088.jpg Pretty-little-liars-hanna-a-kiss-before-lying.jpg 10009906_225954450931585_2105815508_n.jpg 1516293_1379148999080387_1287232499_n.jpg 10808743_838896219492561_707115640_n.jpg 10249275_549921748455298_1371726776_n.jpg 11232491_815157511885793_1688100815_n.jpg 12751245_951498901565184_2061293756_n.jpg 12383681_1681190982133494_1916066975_n.jpg 11378647_1087145464647046_350792909_n.jpg 12747828_744270045709556_435800591_n.jpg 917446_492280477625107_661427440_n.jpg 928432_243800452448637_927674779_n.jpg 11428805_103620966650379_51074264_n.jpg Photos of Alison & Friends ' Tumblr_omlu3bKroI1ta69p0o1_540.png|'Aaron Vega''' Tumblr_maqhuzOBNU1ryo480o1_500.png|'Anthony Foster' Tumblr_m9loh6Uiax1r70p2ko1_500.jpg|'Ashley Vega' Tumblr_nsdhjcPEij1ucw6qto1_500.jpg|'Hayden Finn' Hayden & Lindsay.jpg|'Hayden Finn & Lindsay Mitchell' Tumblr_mry2jdCMci1sv8xs0o1_500.jpg|'Lindsay Mitchell' Tumblr_o1fknl0ycq1rjb07wo6_250.gif|'Lindsay Mitchell' Tumblr_m4t09fYO8x1rqtw44o1_500.jpg|'Lindsay Mitchell' 11312378_753128708140547_479910377_n.jpg|'Lindsay Mitchell' Tumblr_o1fknl0ycq1rjb07wo4_250.gif|'Lindsay Mitchell' Tumblr_o126pm1zUS1sv8xs0o1_540.jpg|'Lindsay Mitchell' Tumblr_nz5jr0WJV71trh0f4o2_540.jpg|'Lindsay Mitchell' Tumblr_nzkkwuxgEP1qhmu3io1_540.jpg|'Lindsay Mitchell' Tumblr_olefvbAA3g1vuhhx1o1_540.jpg|'Logan Frost' Tyler-blackburn-ashley-benson-dating.jpg|'Logan Frost' F5b9387de1624a388659b957a6856654.jpg|'Rebekah Dawson' 166525557.jpg|'Roxanne Devereaux' 13129949_1576678679296438_1928426058_n.jpg|'Tristan Moore' '''